Not Like Fite Nite
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. A look at Sam and Luke's future sparring match. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I know this one is still two episodes away, but I just had to get it down. _

_This is my interpretation of what the "retraining exercise" (excuse to kick Luke's ass) might look like in next week's episode. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam Swarek wasn't usually one for strutting around in a show of manly fashion ... but he _loved_ the retraining exercises. They called it "a need to rebuff on your tactics and abilities", but really, it was just an excuse to pound on each other and get away with it. And the best part about it? And the end of the day, there were no hard feelings. Just bragging rights until the next match.

When it was his turn to go up, he honestly wasn't sure who he wanted to duke it out with. He had no particular grudges - no one that was in the room at least - so he decided to leave it up to the crowd of men and woman around him, to decide who's butt he would be whooping.

"Alright, who wants to take me on?" he challenged, grinning out at the crowd.

Laughs and chuckles rang out through the crowd, but no one accepted his offer.  
"Oh, come on ... I promise, I'll go easy for a whole minute," he added, trying to entice someone to step up to the plate.

There was a bit of shuffling at the back, as someone new came into the room, and then another's man's voice accepted his challenge.

"I'll take you on, Sammy," Luke Callaghan spoke, smiling that annoying, thousand-watt smile of his.

As though calling him 'Sammy' weren't bad enough, but he had to come in smiling like _that_? He took it back. There was definitely someone in the room that he had a score to settle with. His eyes flickered unconsciously to Andy, where she stood staring at Luke. Surprise and confusion was written all over her face, and he could almost see the gears working in her mind.

Things had been weird between them since their night of 'spontaneity and passion'. It wasn't too hard to guess why Callaghan wanted to get into the ring with Sam. Even though they'd ended it after the one night, even the most newbie of detectives could tell that something had happened between he and Andy.

He was just happy that Boyko hadn't said anything about it.

"Alright, Callaghan. Let's dance," he taunted.

...

"What are you doing?" Andy asked him, as he and Luke were preparing for their match.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked her right back.

Andy tilted her head, regarding him with soft, worried eyes.

Sam grinned a little to hide his uneasiness. "Oh, don't worry McNally. I won't get hurt."

"I'm not worried about _you_ getting hurt," she replied speedily. Almost a little too quickly.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that, happy that she had such confidence in his abilities. "Well, good." He watched her for a moment, seeing the worry lines still creasing her face. "Look, I'm not gonna go too hard on him, alright? He'll still be in one piece when we're done."

Andy sighed, her gaze drifting towards Callaghan.

Sam followed her eye line, noticing that the blond was getting covered head-to-toe in protective gear. He just about broke out in a snickering fest, but Andy turned back to look at him with that look on her face. That sad, doe-eyed look, that got to him more than he cared to admit.

"Look, if this is about me ..." she didn't seem to be able to bring herself to finish the sentence.

Sam shook his head. "Not for me."

Andy nodded her head, a dejected look on her face.

Sam noticed his mistake and pulled her into a corner, away from the crowd of excited people. "That's not what I meant, McNally."

She looked back up at him, her chocolate eyes searching his.

"It's not that I don't want you, Andy," he said in a quiet voice. "You know I do. But we can't ... this can't happen. They have these rules for a reason."

Andy nodded once again, sighing through her nose. "I know. I get it."

He ducked his head down to meet her eyes once more. "But that doesn't mean I don't want it."

Andy blinked, her bottom lip sliding up between her teeth for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity, she dipped her head, stepping away from the corner and moving back into the crowd.

When Sam came back to the middle of the room, he could tell that Callaghan had noticed their conversation. The look in his eyes told him everything that he needed to know. He couldn't resist a grin at the fact that the 'charming, flawless, Detective Callaghan' was riddled with jealousy. "Wow," he spoke, motioning to the outfit that Callaghan was sporting. "Aren't you quite the fashion statement."

Luke glared at him, attempting to take a defensive stance with all the gear on. "Let's just do this, Swarek."

Sam grinned, more than happy to oblige. His eyes flickered pointedly towards Andy before he made his first move.

...

In the end, Sam had indeed kicked Callaghan's ass. He might have gone a little harder than he'd intended ... left a few bruises, despite all the protective gear that his opponent had been wearing. He didn't mind, though. He'd been wanting to wipe the smug grin off the blond's face for years, even before Andy came along.

_Andy_, he thought, as he made his way out of the police division. There was still a lot that needed to be worked out there. He didn't want to lose her as a partner ... she had the making of a great officer in her. But he also couldn't deny the growing passion he had for her. At first it was attraction ... there was no denying that she was beautiful. But then he got to see that she had not only looks, but brains, and an enormous heart. One that usually got her into trouble, though she always seemed to come out of it alive.

No, he didn't want to lose her as his partner. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could last without being her lover. Something about her called to him ... and he _so_ wanted to answer.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I wanted to just make this about the fight between Sam and Luke, but I couldn't resist throwing Andy in there as well. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Only six and a half hours until Rookie Blue tonight!_

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
